Teasing game
by Simonana
Summary: BTT/BFT show us what a teasing game is . Yaoi One shoot


**A/N So this is sorta a half requests. It was inspired whit the picture Teasing ^.^ The BFT/BTT have on there days.**

**warnings: Teasing and yaoi, France.**

It was one of this days. One of the days the three friends would come together. One would call it bonding, one would call it awesome time, and one would call it smexy times.  
Japan would call it first rate DJ material. And Hungary would faint from blood lose.

Today was one of this time. The Bad friend trio was deciding not to hit the bars and spend it under himself. France lead them directly to the bedroom. Prussia rolled his eyes, it didnt even mater if they are in a completely unknown house to them, France always knew where the bedroom was. Spain was laughing when Prussia would tease the french man that he has a bed radar in his head. And the first one to get naked would always be Prussia, either by striping himself or getting tease striped by the two others. Today was no different the moment he steeped in the bedroom the albino began undressing.

Spain was the first one to kiss. And when the nation sit on the bed he watched the kiss between his two friends. It grow hotter and hold more passion. Hands were going all around, cloths falling to the floor in a messy heap. Antonio pushed France against the wall and bite teasingly on his chin making the french moan.

The moan made Gilbert and Spain shiver.  
The little gilbird was chipping happily. Prussia took the bird in his hands. Kissing the top of his head he said:

-Dont worry gilbird the awesome me is not lonely,ja. I have you!

Prussia was pouting and his two friends giggled.

-Somebody cannot wait, oui~~

Whispered france in the Spain ears making a shiver run over his spine.

-It looks like it si.

-How about we teach him patience, mon ami~~?

There was a gleam in the Spanish eyes. Grinning he gave a small nod.

Prussia was opening the window, to let his bird friend fly out.

-Get your self some awesome birds ladies!

Gilbird fly off chipping at his master.

-Danke, I will have fun.

A hand wrapped itself around his waist, letting him fall back onto the board chest that was behind him. The smell of wine fulled his nose and a gently hand touched his cheek. He hummed at the touch Then he felt on his other cheek a poking. His red eyes followed the poking finger till his owner. A Spanish man was smiling at him. Before he could he even protest about the poking, france nearly sing-sang.

-Your skin is so soft~~

-So true amigo.

-I wonder where else it is soft~~

Purred Francis in Prussias ear while the still poking Antonio answered on that.

-Si I wonder that too.

-We will have to find it out~~

Gilberts cheeks were kept on caressing and poking, it began to annoy him.

-You two enjoying to tease the awesome me, ja?

The question was answered whit a grin and a oui. He felt like face-palming at that moment.

-...Just for your info...I am getting cold...

He really was getting shivers from cold wind that creep from the window in front of them. Huskily voice whispered in his ear, before it began to nibble on his earlobe, making him moan softly...

-We will have to warm you up then mon ami~~

...it said. At least the poking from Spain stopped. He felt himself being pulled towards the bed and he let himself fall on it. It was so soft. His red eyes followed Spain when he closed the window and France climbing beside him.

France put his warm hand on Prussias cold skin, making him hiss and arch into to the touch.

-Still cold mm~~

-Ja...~

Gil eyes looked down when he felt the bed sinking a bit more, and sure there was Antonia grinning at him, he had that gleam in his eyes. The gleam making you felt the fire he was burning whit. Prussia knew it very well, it will be awesome. He shivered whit anticipation.

France began to draw whit his finger on the white skin of the albino, making him whimper and arch up. It didnt really help him that Spain was poking his 5m. He could feel himself grow needy.

France watched as his friend was blushing and his breath began to be more rigid his red getting clouded whit lust. He began to playfully put his fingers thought the short hair. He liked the soft silky feeling of it, no wonder the bird was making it his nest. Gilbird had a good taste. He giggled again, making Prussia moan lowly to make them do more.

Spain was enjoying the sounds his albino friend was making, they were so inviting, He began to tease his ass hole too, just pressing it and rubbing not pressing in. The whimpers he was now getting were making him really hard to control.

Prussia wanted awesome sex and awesomely now! It was driving him crazy and France playing whit his nipple whit one finger wasnt helping him either. He whimpered and decided to use his ace, now.

He let himself meow and looked at them whit half crossed eyes and mount a bit open.

-F-francis~~...An antonio~~...I need you Por favor, s'il vous plaît...~~

He could see there lust growing, he grinned. It was wired that he got the two languages only right in this kind of situation. Oh well, now it will be great.

-Francis amigo, I have a problem si.

-Oui?

-I want to fuck him until he scream so load that the whole city hears him, and I want to ram my cock so deep up in his ass so he comes at least three times. I want to slam in him again and again so will scream el diablo,...What should I do, Francis?

Word teasing, Prussia was having the imagine of it in his head, he knew that spain dont tops often whit them but if he did then he was a badass whit a hot ass. He arched his hips up. Only to be kisses silent by france. He kissed needy back allowing the wine smelling nation to control the kiss and to make him dizzy from both lust and need for air. Once Francis broke the kiss both were painting. And just as Gilbert thought that he catch air, he moaned anew, this time because spain teasengly licked his 5m from the base to the tip. He was tearing up, he couldnt hold the teasing much longer.

-Tells us what you want my dear albino friend~~

-Please let el diablo fuck me to the hell and back!

France giggled, but he nodded to spain giving him the okay. He himself will take the delicious mount of the red eyed.

Spain didnt wait to be told twice he pressed himself slowly in as not to tear him, he was awarded whit a long moan. Neither did frances wait long, he poked his friend whit his vitals and he opened his mount and sucked them in.

Soon moans were radiating as vibration over france. He could feel the trust Spain was doing to Prussia the bed shacked.

Prussias mind stopped working, it was clouded whit pleasure, of the mercilessly slamming in and out of him, He loved it. He could taste france precum. He himself come unable to hold back at all from the pleasure.

France followed soon too letting prussia shallow it. And spain was not long behind.

It was several minutes later. They were laying on a heap enjoying the cozy feeling of after math, France already planing the next was wondering if gilbird will get angry at him for not leaving the window open and Spain was snuggling into his two friends, feeling quite comfortable.

It was just the begin from one of those days the bad touch trio had from time to time.

**AN was not yet proof read, so I will have a lot of spelling/grammar mistakes**


End file.
